


Die Pflanzen auf den Wurzeln des Baumes

by Demonel



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: 18.10.2018, Deutsch | German, Drogen, Gen 3, Kanada legalisiert Cannabis, biblisch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel
Summary: Diese Arbeit entstand spontan, als Kanada Cannabis legalisierte. Ein Ansatz zur Drogenthematik aus meiner SichtIst in etwa zur Zeit des Rauswurfes aus dem Paradies zu verordnen





	Die Pflanzen auf den Wurzeln des Baumes

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Arbeit entstand spontan, als Kanada Cannabis legalisierte. Ein Ansatz zur Drogenthematik aus meiner Sicht
> 
> Ist in etwa zur Zeit des Rauswurfes aus dem Paradies zu verordnen

Und in den folgenden Tagen sah Gott Adam und Eva im Garten. Und sie mieden die Pflanzen, die in der Mitte des Garten um den Baum wuchsen. So taten sie es viele Tage lang. Es kam aber der Tag, da sie von den Früchten des Baumes aßen und vertrieben wurden. Und als sie vertrieben waren, sprach Gott:

„Wehe den Menschen! Denn sie haben Erkenntnis gesucht; nun aber werden sie Verderben ernten. Denn die Pflanzen, die um den Baum wachsen, werden wachsen und gedeihen auf Erden und sie werden den Menschen anziehen und viele werden ihnen verfallen. Doch sie werden zerstört werden von den Pflanzen, denn Erkenntnis kommt allein von den Früchten des Baumes in der Mitte des Gartens, nicht aber von den Pflanzen, die auf seinen Wurzeln wachsen.“

Und Gott nannte die Pflanzen Drogen. Und er sah, dass es schlecht war. Und er sah auch, dass die Freiheit des Menschen ein Baum war und Pflanzen auf seinen Wurzeln wuchsen.

**Author's Note:**

> Freue mich, wie immer, über Reviews (oder Comments)


End file.
